how William became ours
by riversdaughter
Summary: Parentlock, Sherlock and John foster a six year old, before coming into care he was in an abusive household, post-richenbachfall
1. Mama

**Chapter one: **Mama (my chemical romance)

**Pairings: **John/Sherlock Mycroft/Greg (in later chapters)

**About: **Sherlock and John foster a six year old, before coming into care he was in an abusive household.

"John are you sure about this?" Sherlock asked nervously when the car pulled up to the foster home; he looked at his husband seriously.

"You said it yourself Sherlock, you want an older child because they will be less Hassel, here we are meeting a child were going to foster" he said sweetly squeezing Sherlock's hand lightly trying to reassure him.

"What if they don't like me..." he looked down at his lap shielding his eyes from John, embarrassment taking over.

John smiled slightly at this, he was adorable, he was never insecure about anything it was a different side of him, John know he'd quickly snap out of it but it was still adorable.

"they'll love you, just give them time, yeah?" he finally when Sherlock look back up at him "so no fancy deductions just keep them to yourself till we get home"

Sherlock rolled his eyes forcing out the word "fine"

He got out of the car snapping back into him.

John sighed getting out the car and walking beside Sherlock taking his hand in his.

he knock lightly, looking down when a small ginger girl clutching a teddy opened the door looking up at them bright green eyes, the silence thick in air, tension hanging when a career came to the door.

"Ah you must be the Holmes, move aside Madison and let the gentlemen threw" she said looking down at though girl.

She complied moving and running upstairs the faint screams heard from her informing the others of their arrival.

"I'm Anna Campbell, head of this care home" she smiled inclining her hand -she was a tall woman with brown hair, her long waves falling past her shoulders- She moved aside to let them in.

John shook her hand and nodded "Hello I'm Dr John Watson-Holmes and this is my husband Sherlock Holmes-Watson" Sherlock gave a tight smile in her direction as they were guided into bright colourful office.

"Wait here I'll go get William" she said walking from the office; they sat down looking around only to be brought back from their thoughts.

A small boy with dark sandy blond hair entered the room with the woman; he had bright blue eyes looking at John and Sherlock shyly.

"This is William Johnston, say hello William" she said sweetly putting her hand on his shoulder.

He looked down slightly and pulling on the sleeves of his T-shirt.

John looks at him happily "hello I'm John and this-" he gestured to Sherlock "is my husband Sherlock" he got up standing in front of him.

"Hello..." he said nervously looking at John quickly before looking back down and biting his lip.

John put his hand out to shake Williams, he flinched back from John and Sherlock got.

'He flinched when John put his hand out, he is holding the sleeves down and avoids eye contact, abusive house hold, and shy is a given possible lisp' he thought to himself next to John smiling down at him.

"He's a bit shy around new people" Anna admitted.

John nodded raising an eyebrow when Sherlock bent down to Williams's level.

"Hi, you know there's nothing to be afraid of, we're not going to hurt you, none will hurt you once you're with us, and we won't let you" he said softly, William looked at Sherlock biting his lip and nodded.

"Well I think I'll leave you to get acquainted" Anna said leaving the room.

John nodded "so how old are you?"

"Six..."

"Wow that's big so you're in...First class?" John asked going to the same level as Sherlock.

He nodded slowly sniffling "you've got a cold?" Sherlock asked him.

"Yes, but I fine" he said sniffling, Sherlock would of corrected him on his grammar but didn't think it was a good idea.

"Good, John is an army doctor" the detective told him softly.

"So you was in the army?" he asked perking up slightly.

"Yes, I treated many soldiers" he told him

He smiled slightly "and I'm a consulting directive" Sherlock told him.

"What's a con-sul-t-ing detective?" he asked confused

"It means when the police are out of there dept. which is always they come to me" he told him smirking.

He smiled at him fully nodding.

"So do you have a lot of friends in school?" John asked.

He shook his head "I don't have any friends..."

"Oh..."

As the hour went on they got acquainted but finally they had to leave.

The head of the care home came back in "right, sorry to break things up but William has homework, say goodbye to them William" she said sweetly standing beside the door.

he frowned slightly "bye..." he began walking out of the room, this was how it usually went he found a family that he liked but they didn't like him.

"William?" John called, he froze and turned back, this never happened what could he possibly want?

"Don't we get a hug?" John asked smiling softly.

He walked into John's warm and welcoming embrace.

"William" Sherlock asked looking down at John and the small boy; he looked so comfortable around them un-like when he first entered the room.

"Yes?" he asked looking up his big blue eyes getting the better of him.

"Would you like to come live with us?"


	2. Brian the panda

**Chapter two: **Brian the panda

**Authors note: **okay yes Brian the panda is a weird chapter name, but my friend and I were RPing (role playing) and a character had a stuffed panda named Brian and now I have a real life stuffed panda named Brian.

* * *

Sherlock had known it was a bit too soon to ask that but but the look of happiness on his little face was worth it.

It took more than three weeks for the paper work to go through fully before William could officially move in.

Sherlock turned back to the extremely quiet William; he was looking up at the flat.

"are you okay?" he asked breaking William from his thoughts.

He turned looking at Sherlock biting his lip and nodded smiling slightly.

"Nervous?" Sherlock asked.

"a little" he confessed fiddling with the strap on his bag.

"if you need anything just tell me or John and we'll help" he promised.

"I doesn't want to bother you" William mumbled softly

"you wouldn't be bothering us, if you need anything just come and get one of us" he smiled.

"what if it late at night?" William asked looking at Sherlock.

"especially if its late at night"

William nodded

Sherlock smiled at him before getting out of the car and taking Williams bag out of the back.

William slowly got taking a backpack with him; he closed the door standing on the path across from 221B.

"ready?" asked Sherlock looking down at the young boy, taking his hand in his; smiling and crossing the road.

William followed him walking closely beside Sherlock jumping up onto the path.

Sherlock smiled taking his keys out and opening the door for them.

"Mrs Hudson" Sherlock called putting Williams bags down and closing the door.

She walked out smiling sweetly at Sherlock at the unfamiliar small child "this must be William"

The six year old nodded shyly at her.

"this is Mrs Hudson our land lady, though she acts like our mother" Sherlock chuckled.

She smiled happily "is John upstairs?" Sherlock asked.

"yes dear" she smiled at William before going back into her flat.

"John!" he called looking up at the stairs.

John skipped downstairs smiling brightly at the pair walking over to them, kissing Sherlock's cheek.

"hello love" John picked William up he was surprisingly light for a six year old.

"hello William, how are you?" John asked.

William wasn't used to being held "okay…" he stammered.

"do you want to see your room?"

William nodded to John, looking upstairs.

"help me with these bags" requested Sherlock.

"I can't I have William" called John walking upstairs William still in his arms.

Sherlock glared up at him struggling upstairs with the bags.

He brought William up to his old room, which had been refurnished to be more like a children's room.

He put William down "what do you think?" he asked the blonde boy.

"is…is this whole room mine?" he asked stunned.

"yes"

"I don't have to share with anyone?"

"of course not" laughed John.

"I love it!" he cried in delight turning to hug John.

He smile down at him, holding back a chuckle when Sherlock finally came up "thanks for the help"

"You're welcome" cooed John, Sherlock put the bags on the floor.

"you can unpack while I show William the rest of the apartment" the detective smirked.

"fine" sighed the doctor.

* * *

Sherlock showed William around the flat while John unpacked William's bags.

"Sherlock?" called a voice from the front door.

He raised an eyebrow walking out from the kitchen with William.

There was Greg Lestrade holding a file, a case most likely.

"Lestrade, hello this is William the child John and I fostered"

Greg nodded slightly shocked just as John came downstairs saying hello to Greg.

"is that a case?" asked Sherlock sinfully.

"yes I was-"

"Sherlock you agreed no cases for a month" John inturupted.

"but John…"

"no"

"John"

"no"

"please"

"you promised"

"fine…" Sherlock sighed.

"that's a shame" Greg sighed "this one has the whole yard stumped"

"of course it does you're all idiots" Sherlock snapped.

"even Mycroft couldn't get it" Greg mumbled.

"yes well Mycroft - wait why and how was my brother looking at it?" he demanded.

"yes about that-" he glanced down at his watch "I have to go" he practically ran out of the apartment.

"GREG!" he shouted but it was too late he was gone.

* * *

"Time for bed William" called Sherlock.

The young boy nodded getting up from his position on the couch beside John,

They were watching Doctor who, they had been talking about it earlier and William had never seen it from the beginning, so they were watching it from the start.

John yawned getting up himself and kissing the top of Williams head "we'll watch more tomorrow, night William"

"night" he said quietly walking upstairs, with Sherlock following behind him closely.

William brushed his teeth ad got into his pyjamas, before walking over to a grey backpack and pulling out a stuffed panda.

He got into bed clutching the panda tightly

"whos that?" asked Sherlock, kneeling down beside Williams bed.

"Brian the panda"

Sherlock chuckled kissing Williams forehead.

"if you need anything come get one of us, if you have a bad dream come right down" he smiled.

William nodded clutching Brian yawing.

"night William"


	3. is it my fault?

**How William became ours**

**Chapter three: **Is it my fault?

**Author's note: **Hello so at the end of this month I'll be looking at all my reviews on all story's to take notes on what I can improve on. this chapter takes place ayear in the future and the next three chapters will go back on little things and then come back to the future to continue. Honestly I would prefer if you are going to review not to review my grammar but the story. always keep in my mind this is how I wish to portray character's if you don't agree feel free to leave. if you have any idea's for story's feel free to inbox me and I'll try to bring your story to life the best I can. anyway, enjoy the chapter. ~River's Daughter.

* * *

_**A year in the future**_

* * *

**_"_**now class take out your English copy" William's teacher told the class, they did as told, looking up when there was a knock at the door.

Miss Guliver answered it with her usual fake smile, to see a distressed John -he had red rings around his eyes from crying and he was viably shaking-

William looked over at John who almost started crying when he saw him "I'm here to collect William" his father stammered.

she nodded and William packed away his things, following him out the door "Dad?" the seven year old asked.

"y-yes?" he murmured looking down at his son.

"what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you when we get home" John said, his voice weak and horse.

* * *

When they got home William looked around the apartment "is papa on a case?" he looked up at John with confused eyes. John shook his head "no-o he's well he's-" John broke down in tears sobbing into his sleeve.

"dad?" William put his hand on John's arm "he's dead will"

William began crying and John picked him up holding him close to his chest "it'll be okay. It'll be okay"

The funeral was a bit of a blur. Mycroft and Greg came they looked upon than both with sad eyes. Sherlock's parents didn't go and Mycroft didn't cry it was all rather strange. when the monthly mass came around William didn't want to go so John didn't make him allowing him to stay at home while he went.


End file.
